The Mystery of Ockland
by Golden Chocoholic
Summary: kisah 4 bocah berbeda kepribadian yang terlibat dalam sebuah petualangan di desa yang penuh msteri dan sejarah yang mengerikan dan diragukan kebenarannya. RNR yaa!
1. Chapter 1

London, 7 Agustus 2009

London. Jika nama ibu kota Inggris itu muncul, apa yang akan kau pikirkan? Kota yang damai, penuh hiburan dan menyenangkan? Atau bisa jadi sebuah kota idaman bagi sebagian penduduk dunia?

Ya, kita boleh menyebutnya benar. Karena hampir 68% orang yang ditanyai bagaimana kota 'London' pasti membayangkan hal-hal indah disana. Tapi, perlu disampaikan bahwa ada sebuah tempat tersembunyi di kota ini. Tempat yang pasti akan membuat semua orang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat melihatnya.

Sebut saja tempat itu Desa Ockland. Desa itu didedikasikan bagi orang-orang 'buangan' yang tidak diharapkan keberadaannya. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari London, hanya berjarak sekitar 19-23 km dari London. Hampir 60% penduduk aslinya adalah seorang cacat fisik, 20% cacat mental dan sisanya adalah psikopat mengerikan yang mempunyai 2 kepribadian. Suasananya suram, mencekam dan membuat siapa saja yang akan memasuki tempat ini akan merinding. Banyak bangunan rusak dan rumah-rumah tidak terpakai disana.

Awal tahun 2000-an, pemerintah kota London sudah berniat akan melenyapkan Desa Ockland dan mengubahnya menjadi tempat hiburan yang mungkin akan membantu pendapatan negara. Namun, masyarakat yang telah puluhan tahun tinggal disana menolaknya. Dan hal itu juga membuat para psikopat mengamuk dan melayangkan 34 nyawa orang-orang penting di kota London. Mereka melakukannya bukan karena alasan. Mereka marah dan takut jikalau sampai pemerintah berani menghancurkan desa itu, maka kenangan berarti disana akan hilang, lenyap tak bersisa.

Oleh karena itu, desa Ockland masih tetap berdiri sampai sekarang. Tak ada yang berubah. Sama sekali.

~ Flemming Street, 12.30 AM

"Huuh... Hari ini panas sekali. Mana bekal kita habis, dan kita tidak mengenal daerah ini pula, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" seorang gadis blasteran berumur 7 tahun itu mengeluh sembari mengusap keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang disebut Sasuke itu hanya mengangkat pundaknya dan menjawab dengan nada datar, "Kita harus mencari toko makanan, Miyochi."

"Haah? Mencari sendiri? Nanti kalau kita diculik, bagaimana? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?" gadis kecil itu menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan tatapan polos yang menyilaukan. Bahkan saking menyilaukannya, rona merah di pipi Sasuke mulai bersemu dan ia tidak berani memandang Miyochi sedetik pun.

"Kau kan bisa menguasai Taekwondo dan aku juga sudah menguasai Karate dan Judo, Miyochi. Apa yang harus kau khawatirkan?" jawab bocah berumur 9 tahun itu dengan sombongnya. Tak lama kemudian helaan nafas beratnya terdengar.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah meraih sabuk hitam dalam karate, lalu kau bisa meremehkan penculik sembarangan ya. Di film, banyak loh penculik yang membawa gergaji listrik, pisau, pedang, bahkan tombak. Hebat, kan?" Miyochi tersenyum lebar dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

PLAK

Sasuke menampar dahinya sendiri setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Mulutnya sudah terlalu lelah menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting sampai pertanyaaan aneh dari sahabatnya itu. Bisa-bisa waktunya habis hanya untuk meladeni teman sepermainannya itu daripada memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka keluar dari tempat sepi ini.

"Sasuke... Aku tahu kau lelah denganku, tapi kenapa kau tidak telpon saja Otousan dan Okaasanmu saja?"

"Baterai ponselku habis, Miyochi. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya?" dengan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, Sasuke menajamkan tatapan matanya.

"Gomen, gomen. Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak nonton film Thriller dan Horror, aku jadi banyak bertanya ya?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, akan kutinggalkan kau disini."

Dan Miyochi pun terdiam melihat Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Langit menggelap, awan-awan kelabu berkumpul. Ratusan daun pohon yang mengering berjatuhan, mengelilingi kedua bocah ahli beladiri itu. Burung-burung yang tadinya bertengger di ranting pohon saling berterbangan dan membuat suara gaduh yang membisingkan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Tiba-tiba udaranya dingin..." Miyochi memeluk tubuhnya dan merapatkan cardigan biru polkadotnya.

Sasuke tetap diam. Alisnya tertekuk. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tadi udaranya panas, seperti di oven. Tapi sekarang suhu tiba-tiba berubah dalam beberapa menit. Juga, jangan lupakan lampu-lampu jalanan yang mati secara mendadak dan berurutan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini akibat dari pemanasan global yang menyebabkan perubahan suhu ekstrem? Atau ada alasan lain?

Saat masa-masa menakutkan datang, tiba-tiba siluet gadis kecil berambut panjang terlihat.

Miyochi spontan ketakutan dan hampir berteriak jika Sasuke tidak menggenggam dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Sasuke... itu siapa?" lirih Miyochi lemah dan khawatir sekaligus panik. Bibirnya bergetar. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam, tak berani terbuka sebelum Sasuke mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Akankah mereka terselamatkan? Atau malah bencana yang datang?

Siapa yang bisa menebak?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, and author **

**Genre : Adventure, Mystery + Horror**

**Rate : Up to Author **** (K+ - T)**

Di saat suasana yang mencekam ini, Sasuke masih saja memasang wajah datarnya. Berbeda dengan Miyochi yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati dibalik tubuh Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih, Miyochi bisa saja menguatkan dirinya untuk melihat 'siapa' gadis kecil berambut panjang yang berada di tengah kabut-kabut kesiangan yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, karena dirinya kelaparan, ia jadinya takut dan nyalinya menciut. Bahkan membuka matanya sepersekon mili detik pun ia takut. Benar-benar aneh.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, bayangan perempuan kecil itu semakin mendekat. Hawa-hawa sekitar semakin terasa menegangkan sekaligus menyeramkan. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah kedua bocah jenius itu semakin kencang dan membekukan. Jalanan terlihat lengang, bahkan tak ada suara apapun yang mereka dengar kecuali hembusan angin dan suara daun-daun kering yang berserakan di sekeliling mereka.

Karena merasa terlalu drama horror, Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari bangku sembari menggenggam erat telapak tangan Miyochi yang lebih kecil dari telapak tangannya.

"Miyochi, hentikan ketakutanmu dan ikuti aku." Akhirnya Sasuke berujar, lebih tepatnya berbisik .

Lambat laun Miyochi menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut namun penuh ketegasan dan keyakinan, "Kemana?"

"Tentu saja mencari bantuan."

"T-tapi kalau hantu itu mengejar kita, kita harus apa? Mati jadi mangsa olehnya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas yang kesekian kalinya, "Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini, Miyochi. Jikalau ada, kita tidak perlu takut dan acuhkan saja. Mudah, kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisaaaa...! Kita harus tetap disini menunggu Otousan dan Okaasan!" Miyohi merengek, kedua bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengalah. Ia duduk di samping Miyochi dan mengelus kedua pipi Miyochi dengan halus dan penuh perasaan. Senyum lembutnya terukir.

"Baik-baik, kita akan disini. Tapi jangan menangis, oke? Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika kau menangis."

"Eh..?" Miyochi terpaku. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang membatu di tempatnya

'Bicara apa aku tadi..?' batin Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang secara tidak langsung menggambarkan isi hatinya. Tapi ia berdo'a agar sifat polos Miyochi muncul.

"Bukannya itu yang selalu dikatakan seseorang kepada seseorang yang dicintainya?" Miyochi menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Bibir mungilnya agak terbuka. Matanya membulat, membuat dirinya terlihat _cute _dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kata siapa? Kau salah paham, Miyo." Sekarang Sasuke kembali pada sifat aslinya, arogan dan dingin. Ah, sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya kali ini

"Bohong! Kau mengatakannya dengan jujur. Aku bisa melihat sinar matamu yang berbinar tulus dalam bola matamu. Kau tak akan bisa membohongiku, Sasuke."

"..." Sasuke tetap diam. Tak bergeming sekalipun saat telapak tangan Miyochi mengelus pipinya lembut.

Tiba-tiba...

"A-ano..."

Sosok di balik bayangan itu muncul tepat setengah meter di depan mereka dan membuat keduanya membelalakkan matanya dan terperanjat hingga kedua bocah itu terjatuh dari bangku dengan tidak elitnya.

"A-aanoo... S-saya boleh me-mem-minta bantuan?" sosok gadis mungil dibalik bayangan kabut yang ternyata adalah 'seorang' bocah perempuan itu bertanya. Memang ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Terutama pupil matanya yang berwarna abu-abu pucat yang sangat langka di dunia. Bahkan hanya ada satu keluarga yang memilikinya secara alami. Keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hah...hah...hah..hah" Sementara itu Miyochi masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena keterkejutannya yang membuat jantungnya serasa loncat bebas dan berpindah tempat.

"Kau...Siapa?" Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya seraya membantu Miyochi duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal pada gadis misterius itu.

"Aku...," bocah berkulit pucat itu memainkan ujung bajunya untuk melampiaskan rasa gugup yang menderanya.

...Hinata, Hinata Yugi."

'HAH? Hinata Yugi? Jadi dia bukan Hyuuga? Tapi iris mata abu-abu pucat itu...'

"Yu-yugi-chan, kau mengagetkanku. Kau seperti setan yang muncul secara misterius." Setelah beberapa mengatur nafasnya, Miyochi akhirnya berucap, meskipun menyakitkan.

"G-gomen. Saya hanya ingin meminta bantuan." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"It's okay, no problem." Miyochi menyengir dan mengerling nakal ke arahnya.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris."

Sontak Miyochi dan Sasuke saling melempar pandangan begitu mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang cukup mengejutkan. Hei, jika kau tinggal di London, masa' kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris semudah itu? Aneh, kan?

"Uhm... kau meminta bantuan apa?" tanya Miyochi membuyar keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bisakah kalian membantu temanku?"

"Membantu apa? Jangan bertele-tele" sahut Sasuke ketus dengan nada menusuk yang kentara sekali kekesalannya

"Temanku sedang dikunci di dalam gudang dan aku harus membantunya agar kami bisa bekerja."

Hah? Bekerja? Bukannya gadis seumuran dirinya harusnya sekolah dan dilarang untuk bekerja?

"Tunggu, sebenarnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Desa Ockland."

CTAAR

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar keras, kedua bocah itu sama-sama terduduk lemas di bangku dan saling merutuki kesialan nasib mereka hari ini. Harapan mereka perlahan memudar. Mendengar nama desa itu saja, mereka sudah melemas. Bagaimana mereka akan membantunya?

"Kenapa kalian lemas? Kalian bisa membantu kami?" Hinata memandang kedua bocah berbeda gender itu dengan penuh harap.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau memberitahu dimana kami?"

"Flemming Street, jalan penghubung sekaligus perbatasan London dengan desa Ockland."

Keduanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Jika kami membantumu, apa kami boleh meminta bantuanmu juga?"

"Ya!" Sepasang bola mata Hinata berbinar penuh dengan kepolosan yang menyelimutinya.

"Dimana temanmu itu?" meskipun pertanyaan Sasuke ditujukan pada Hinata, Sasuke tidak memandang gadis _chubby _itu sama sekali. Entah karena ia muak dengan wajahnya atau apa, yang jelas ia tidak suka dengan wajah khas Jepang polos itu.

"Gudang kayu, Rynnkes Street nomor 13, Distrik 4."

"Jadi... kami harus datang ke desamu?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias.

Miyochi dan Sasuke lagi-lagi saling menatap dengan pandangan yang berarti 'apa-tidak-terlallu-menakutkan-masuk-ke-desa-Ockland?'

"Bagaimana?" Hinata terus mendesak keduanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana bimbangnya 2 bocah idola itu saat ini. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah bantuan atau pertolongan berarti untuk temannya.

"Kau benar-benar tahu kan jalan keluar darisini?"

"Aku hapal semua jalan di London dan desa Ockland. Apa perlu aku menyebutnya satu per satu? Guilfordes Street itu jalan utama menuju Istana Negara. Sedangkan Benkies Street jalan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengunjungi Big Ben. Ada beberapa sungai di wilayah selatan dan timur London. Yang paling terkenal itu Sungai Pixie, Sungai Thames, Sungai Elvezt. Di desa Ockland, ada 6 distrik yang diurutkan dari wilayah Timur ke Barat. Aku tinggal di distrik 4, Distrik yang dinamai 'Criminal'. Distrikku..."

"Sudah cukup." Sergah Sasuke yang mulai jenuh dengan ocehan Hinata yang seperti menjelaskan pelajaran tentang peta London kepadanya. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak terlalu hapal jalanan tentang , ia kira, London hanyalah saingan kota Tokyo dalam dunia Internasional. Ia pikir London hanyalah tempat hiburan yang harus ia turunkan pamornya demi kota kelahirannya, Tokyo. Tapi, saat Miyochi datang, persepsinya tentang London berubah. Ia bahkan menganggap kota London adalah kota keduanya selain Tokyo dan ia akan selalu mendalami kota Tokyo seperti ia mempelajari kota Tokyo yang sama sibuknya dengan London.

"Kalian mau membantuku, kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan orang di lain distrik?" Sasuke menyahut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Di Desa Ockland, tidak boleh ada warga distrik satu pergi ke distrik lain. Bahkan hanya karena ketidaksengajaan. Mereka yang melanggarnya akan dikenai hukuman."

"Hukuman apa?"

"Tangan atau kaki si pelanggar harus dilukai dan luka itu harus membekas 'rasanya' selama 5-7 hari."

"APAAA? Bukannya itu menyakitkan? Orang berbeda distrik saja dihukum, bagaimana orang dari luar desa?!" Miyochi berseru cukup histeris.

"Dihukum penjara 5 tahun lebih." Jawab Hinata enteng, seolah tak ada dosa.

"Aku jelas-jelas menolak bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke tidak suka dan penuh penekanan.

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Meskipun kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia mulai terisak, Sasuke masih saja cuek, tak pikir panjang tentang ucapannya yang langsung menusuk dada Hinata.

"Gomen, Yugi-chan. Kurasa memasuki desamu adalah hal yang paling berbahaya yang pernah kami lakukan. Maaf sebanyak-banyaknya jika kami tidak bisa membantumu." Miyochi tersenyum, ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. Mencoba menenangkan gadis itu meski hanya sesaat.

"HINATA-CHAAAAN!"

Mendadak suara nyaring seseorang menggema di jalanan. Bayangan bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang berlari kesetanan semakin dekat. Hinata, Miyochi, dan Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Hin-hh,nahh, tahh,,..." Beberapa puluh detik kemudian sosok lelaki itu muncul dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya memerah, kehabisan nafas. Bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah bergetar hebat karena detak jantungnya yang tidak stabil.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata terlonjak kaget saat melihat kehadiran tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Nanti saja aku jelaskan kenapa aku disini. Yang penting, kita harus menyelamatkan Kiba dulu."

"Me-memangnya ada apa dengan Kiba-kun?" Hinata mulai cemas sekaligus takut kalau-kalau berita dadakan yang disampaikan Naruto adalah berita yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Karena menyelamatkanku, Ki-kiba... dikirim ke... Huxfonht."

Hinata tidak sanggup membendung air matanya.

Tempat itu... Tempat mengerikan itu...

TBC

Yee... Akhirnya update juga ch 2. Lumayaan... Hari terakhir paket internet

Don'f forget the review, Oke?

Salam Golden-Choco


End file.
